


[授翻]Some things never change

by cocrylic



Category: Cursed (2005)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning After a.k.a. set after the end of the movie, Puppy Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: 随着白昼的真切来临，魔幻的周五之夜已经过去了，诅咒、冒险、兴奋，所有的这些都只是一段回忆。





	[授翻]Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some things never change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594134) by [gonattsaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga). 



> 这对cp真的特别冷，难得看到这对的小甜饼，于是向原作者要了授权，这里并不是专业翻译，水平很业余，请见谅

随着白昼的真切来临，魔幻的周五之夜已经过去了，诅咒、冒险、兴奋，所有的这些都只是一段回忆。甚至可以说，那更像是一个梦，边缘模糊、过于不真实、太难以理解也太过惊人，这就像一部电影，或者是他小时候每天的梦。好吧，除了他被野兽的印记所诅咒的那部分，当然。但是其他的，力量和信心，注意力、吸引力、自强、欢呼（由真正的拉拉队）和钦佩，以及尊重，更重要的是，成为一个勇士，使学校的典型恐同运动员出柜的那种，帮助他挽救了一天，在最后得到了一个女孩。一切都是完美的，他是男主角、明星，尽管让他完全诚实的来说，这有点太过了，只要成为一个重要的人就足够了，但现在他已经不再是那样了。

不，恢复正常，回到最薄弱的环节，学校最书呆子气的失败者，不用说，也是最没吸引力的……在高中，顺说。像以前那样，他在学校里不意味着任何事，那一直延续到一周前，而现在又继续了，就好像成为一名孤儿还不够，在被狼人攻击后他现在还可能发展成创伤后应激障碍。没有哪个心理医生会相信他，他们可能会把他诊断为精神病患者。

Bo……他猜，可能会更糟糕，他知道Bo最黑暗的秘密，也不再具有狼人不可抗的性吸引力使之混乱，而Brooke，因为缺乏性吸引力，可能会像他们之间没有魔法作用时一样。等到周六早上，也许他们都会清醒，在阳光下眯起眼睛，重新看待前一天晚上发生的事并感到恶心。这有点像宿醉后醒来，然后意识到前一天晚上你把自己弄得完全像个傻瓜，把现在根本都看不下去的人带回家发生了一夜情……这并不是说Jimmy会知道有关这方面的事，到目前为止，他的经历只包括了和漂亮女孩的一个快乐的吻，以及与漂亮女孩刚出柜的男友的一个不完全的吻……哦，还有一个拥抱。

Bo拥抱了我，Jimmy想。尽管一切都结束了，Bo还是拥抱了他。他最初感到局促与尴尬，但很快他抱了回去，倾注了所有意愿和快乐，也许还有爱。Jimmy的感官记忆与颤抖让他回想起了这个拥抱……好吧，现在一切都变了，以后也不会再发生了。

Jimmy埋到了被子里。他觉得自己再也不能面对他们了，他们中的任何一个，Brooke或者Bo，也许他应该申请转学，换一个学校、换一个名字，再把头发剪短。重新开始，听起来不错。新的开始，新的一切。新的欺负者，新的啦啦队，新的暗恋对象和她们未知的男友。

他仍然能感受到那个拥抱。那里面有些什么，他说不清楚，但也没法忘掉。关于它的可靠与真诚……他们再次分开的时候Bo的脸颊蹭到了他身上，他的呼吸打在他脖颈的皮肤上……然后是Brooke，还有Jimmy的完美好莱坞结局。

如果被野兽的印记所诅咒没法被批准一天病假，那么至少被诅咒、最后具有不可抗的吸引力、变得强大且受欢迎、再失去诅咒与上述的所有福利，嗯，那一定要保证至少一星期的病假。然而Ellie昨天对他提出的理论并不同意。他并不感到惊讶，因为她从来没同意过他任何事。有些事情永远不会改变。尽管如此，直到独自一人待在房间里生闷气之前，他都没有与她提到这件事, 因为她不得不杀了她的男友，收拾了所有乱七八糟的东西，他觉得他欠她很多。他明天可能也会去学校，如果她要求的话。

但是今天是星期天，他哪儿也不去。他甚至不想下床，他要躲在这里，盖上被子，偷偷生闷气一整天。

嗯，不管怎样，这就是计划。但自从一切都恢复正常，就没有一件事照着他的设想进行。果然，Ellie未经允许闯入了他的房间，一把掀开了盖着他的被子，甚至没有说任何话，不是“你好”或“早上好”，又或者是“我很抱歉，我不知道我那时都在想什么，我得让你一个人了……”，哦没有，她只是看了他一眼。然后她又离开了。

“我只是想要睡个懒觉。”他在她后面叫道。

 

“早餐要冷了。”声音从楼下传来。

 

他叹了口气。有些事情绝对不会改变。不过再一次的，他很饿，所以他慢吞吞地把自己从床上移到了楼下，至少感觉幼稚五岁并不是一个好办法。

话虽如此，Ellie还是做了他最爱吃的。桌上的花瓶被插上了鲜花，就像是他们在发生事故后的第一餐，父母都离开后只剩下他们彼此，两个痛苦的幸存者、以及鸡蛋与培根的常态。Jimmy感觉这是情境的再现，所以这个联想是适当的。

他将一块炒鸡蛋举到了嘴边把它吹凉。热气循环回了嘴唇上，讽刺的是，这使他想起了Bo，还有那个不完全的吻。当他回想起这个，似乎还能感觉到对方的温暖……当然，这是炒鸡蛋的关系。Jimmy又将叉子放了下来，尽管他仍能回忆起前几天晚上对方靠在他身边时Bo的呼吸的温暖。那么近，几乎可以触摸……但随即Jimmy往后跳了一步，出于冲击或是恐惧，又或者是否定、异性恋或是别的什么，然后那温暖又一次地离开了。他几乎错漏了这个，有一瞬他错漏了它及它给人的希望，那时他错漏了嘴唇本能的刺痛感，即使Bo是胡说的，他还是后悔自己的离开。

其实这样也好，Bo会蹬腿就是因为他们之间没有接吻，而当他越踢自己，之后就越可能会踢Jimmy，准确来说，由于Jimmy缺乏了使之混乱的性吸引力，也没有了保护自己的力量，事情会变得很糟。

Ellie叹了口气，把他从短暂的想象中拉了出来。她放下了自己的刀叉，那伴随着哒的一声，可当他抬头时，她给了他一个同情的微笑。他讨厌她这样做。他爱她做这件事，但讨厌她这么做。因为这让他感觉更像是一个怪胎。

“已经一天了，”她这么说，又接着道：“你知道，她可能正在等你给她打电话。”

Brooke。他花了一点时间才意识到Ellie在说些什么，Brooke，这让他感觉很糟糕，有几个原因，一个比一个尴尬可怕。

“你为什么不那么做呢？”Ellie问。

我为什么不那么做呢？Jimmy想，为什么我不打电话给Brooke？嗯，和我昨天没有给她打电话同样的原因，即使我说过会打电话给她。诅咒被打破了。结束了。是的，从技术上讲，Bo拥抱他的时候诅咒就已经被打破了，当他亲吻Brooke的时候……这可以用一些事来解释，诅咒的残余还未散去，那非常有可能性，因为他那时仍然感到强大与自信，否则他不会那样吻Brooke。肾上腺素是促使那一切发生的原因，或者内啡肽……诸如此类的。魔幻的夜晚是平等的，可接着破晓来临，带来了黎明的清晰度，然后真切地、真正地结束了。他又像往常一样自卑，甚至都没法鼓起勇气拨打他、她的电话。他想，如果他回到老样子，他们也可能是老样子。

这就是为什么他们不打电话给我，他想。

这仿佛是一个暗示，电话响了。Jimmy不想接，迅速地朝Ellie摇了摇头。她叹了口气，又看了他一眼，然后自己接起了电话。当她说“哦，是的，他就在这里……”时，他都想把她的声音关掉了。

Jimmy的心跳了起来，卡在喉咙里的某个地方。他站起来时双脚似乎在他的重量下摇摆不定，当抓住Ellie递过来的听筒他的手都有些微微颤抖。他花了点时间深吸了一口气，然后才将听筒放到了耳边。接着他张了张嘴想要说话，却很快被打断了。

“你的手机关机了。”

 

Bo。

Jimmy呼出一口气，感觉自己的心脏又开始跳动。太快了，但至少是在跳动。为什么他觉得自己要窒息在火炉里？

“我以为你和Brooke……我想你可能会需要一些独处的时间，所以我昨天没有打电话给你家，但她今早给我发了短信……”

“是啊……我没跟Brooke在一起……”

“我猜到了。”

“自从我们送她回家后，我实际上一直没见过她。”

 

“你没有打电话给她？”

 

“呃…没有。”

通话停顿了一下。Jimmy开始觉得电话断开了，因为它像电话线路断了，但还有微弱的叹息涌出，那种气喘吁吁、近似于疲累，像是Ellie的某种叹息，但要更深层次，Bo说：“好的。”就像这样，气喘吁吁以及疲累，还有让Jimmy所有皮肤感到刺痛的声音。他闭上眼睛，专注于自己的呼吸。

然后Bo说：“我需要见你。”

 

“什么？不！”

 

“不行？”

 

“不，我的意思是，我不能，我很忙，抱歉…”

 

“忙什么？你姐姐告诉我你在吃早餐。瞧……”他压低了声音，这使情况更糟，“我什么都不会做，你不用担心，我不会再试图吻你，或者别的什么……好吗？”

“那不是，我不介意，我的意思是，我不是说——我很介意，但是……”

 

“嗯，我不会——”

“但我不会，可那不是为什么——”

 

“我只是想谈谈。”

Bo是个固执的人。Jimmy很惊讶对方现在还想和自己有什么关系，一半的他认为，Bo只是想确保自己不会把他的事告诉对方恐同伙伴的任何一个，而另一半，他一点都不想注意的一半，认为对方可能还是对Jimmy感兴趣，还不清楚他已不再是那样了，直到再见到诅咒被解除的他，然后被对方拒绝，并且记得他实际上是一个怎样的失败者。

有些事情永远不会改变。还不如让一切就这样结束，他想。

“好吧，”他说，“你想在哪儿见面？”

“我就站在你的前廊上。”

哦。好的。想想吧。

站在门口的时候他又深吸了一口气，然后把手放到门把上，小心地打开了它。阳光打在了脸上，这让他不得不用手保护自己的眼睛，眯着眼辨认Bo的轮廓，而尽管如此，他所能看见的也只有对方的眼睛和两边不平衡的笑。

“嘿在这，Jimbo…”

Jimmy移到了门廊，站到Bo旁边，让太阳没能再照到眼睛里，Bo和他一起换了位置，这使他们依然是面对面站着。他仍旧在笑，有半张脸光影斑驳。

Jimmy仿佛还在之前的火炉里，他不善于闲聊，即使在正常情况下他也不擅长。他等着Bo意识到的真实与不可避免的冷漠时刻。

“所以，Bo，你怎么样？”

Bo轻声地笑了起来，他的眼睛闪着光，看起来更高兴了，Jimmy注意到了这个，更放松、更容光焕发，就像他周围散发着光芒一样。

“自从两天前，哦，很好…有点疼，但我很好…你怎么样？”

“哦，我好多了。”

 

“是吗……”

不可避免的时刻来了，Jimmy觉得也许他该邀请Bo进来，可能得给他一些早餐，所以他就这么做了，紧张地带着局促的笑容和笨拙的动作。Bo接受了邀请，同样紧张，但他依然能使自己看起来很好，Jimmy觉得因为这个他有点讨厌他。为什么他感觉他像是在进行第一次约会？

他带着Bo进了屋，然后进了厨房。Bo和Ellie拥抱着打了个招呼，接着她找了个借口，让他们两个人呆在厨房里。Jimmy的感官记忆在看到Bo拥抱他姐姐的那一刻复苏，他突然感到有些冷。他们面对面坐着，开始寻找话题，谈话变得越来越容易，到此为止一切都放松了，Jimmy确实有了一段不错的时光。他让Bo笑了好几次，这对他的自尊心起到了促进作用，因为Bo一定觉得他很风趣聪明。至少那意味着什么，毕竟也许他们可以成为朋友。

然后Bo把手肘放在了他面前的桌子上，身子向前倾了倾，他的眼睛比之前更加明亮，说道：“你说的是什么意思，你会介意但你不会介意我再试图吻你？”

那一刻，Jimmy突然清晰地意识到他们在过去的一个小时里一直在调情。

“啊……”这是他所能想到可以说的一切了。

Bo笑了，重复了一遍他刚刚说的，但Jimmy仍然想不出什么聪明的话，所以他只是摇了摇头。

“这很有趣，”Bo说，“我说过如果你不想的话我不会那么做的，所以放松点……可这很有趣，你说你会介意但是不会，我还在想你说的是什么意思……”

“你不想。”Jimmy在自己意识到之前就脱口而出，这让两个人都十分意外。

“什么？”

“没什么，我没什么别的意思，我只是在胡说，当我紧张的时候就会这样，是电话，我讨厌在电话里说话……。”

“事实上……”

“不要目光接触。”

“好的。”

“我甚至不知道我在说什么，我不介意，我不知道为什么我说我会，我想我是说我不会介意，你知道，因为在我停止变成狼人后你再没见过我，所以我猜你对我的印象还是之前的，你知道……”

 

“我们真的需要开始进行正常的谈话……”

 

“是啊……我知道……”

 

“所以你会介意我吻了你，或者不会，我很困惑。”

“嗯。”

 

“或者你想告诉我你不害怕我这么做，但是你不想让我这么做，因为你不是同性恋？”

 

“嗯。是啊……也许……”

 

“因为我认为你是。”

 

“抱歉？”

“而我认为你想要我吻你。”

“我……什么，你怎么会这么想？”

“因为你可以在我们的精神之间建立联系。我们有这个，就好像我们之间有一个磁场，你感觉不到吗？”

Bo的手向前移动，停在了Jimmy的身上，皮肤与皮肤的接触产生了震动，Jimmy有些颤抖，但他没有拉走对方的手。

“没事的，”Bo用低沉的声音说。Jimmy认为他可能是在试图安抚，但这种声音对Jimmy是完全不同的影响，“我也非常害怕，因为所有的一切，但是来吧……如果我们都已经从一场该死的狼人袭击中幸存下来，那么这就不应该太过艰难了，对吧？”

糟糕的措辞。Jimmy无力的想。

“我的意思是，”Bo继续说，他现在的声音更轻了，“有百分之十的人都这么做，而且做得很好。”

他紧紧握着Jimmy的手，并冲他眨了眨眼，哄骗着Jimmy从自己都没意识到的屏息中重新呼吸，然后拉出了一丝微小的笑容。可有一半的Jimmy还是在等着那个不可避免的真实时刻成为现实，他不认为当他让这件事走得太远以后，还能承受之后的失望。

“怎么了？”Bo问他，“跟我说话，我是不是找错人了？”

“不，”Jimmy低声说，“不完全是这样。”

 

“那你也对我有感觉吗？”

 

“我感觉……”

 

“你想要我吻你。”

 

“是的，但……”

我的意思是，不，Jimmy纠正自己，但这些话并没能说出口，因为有东西堵住了它。这一切发生的很快，Bo抓住他的手腕拉近了他，然后在半路碰到了他，现在他们两个都不舒服地靠在桌子上，也不那么不舒服地接吻。

Bo松开了Jimmy的手腕，投入进这个吻中。他把双手放到了Jimmy脑袋的两边，歪过头加深了这个吻。Jimmy的一生中从未有过这样的经历，他的皮肤灼热得像着火，呻吟都被吞了下去。

他们为了空气与说话分了开来，而Jimmy嘴里说出的第一件事是：“但我不再是狼人了，我们打破了诅咒，我没有吸引力——”

“你能……可以不要再说狼人了吗？我正在试图引诱你。”

“好的……”

“但为了说明，我一直都觉得你很……迷人……你知道的，那傻傻的样子。你认为我是为什么在学校里欺负你？诅咒跟这没有关系，它没有改变我怎么看待你或者是我对你的感觉，所以打破它也不会改变这些。”

“哦。”

“是的。”

 

“所以……这是真的发生了？”

“看起来是的。”

Jimmy看到Bo的目光略过了自己的嘴唇，他舔了舔唇。Bo的眼里乌云密布，如果你仔细观察，你会发现他的呼吸很急促。Jimmy感觉更强大自信了，他的心脏在身体里跳动。这一次，他抓住了Bo的头亲吻了对方。他的舌头探进Bo的嘴巴，接收了对方发出的细微声音，他的手埋进了Bo的头发，它很软……Brooke是怎么认为他是直的的？

Brooke。

Jimmy中断了这个吻。现在他们的呼吸都很重，Bo的眼里闪着光，狂热而渴望。Jimmy咽了咽口水。

“Brooke呢？”他说，在他改变主意之前，或者说他已经改变主意了。

“什么？她怎么了？”

“她会……我的意思是……她打算怎么办？”

“别担心这个。”

“不，说真的，Bo。在这更进一步之前，我们需要和Brooke谈谈……”Jimmy坚持说，然后走开了。

Bo叹了口气，接着陷在了自己的座位里。他一只手捂住了脸，努力使自己平静下来。

“好吧，说真的，”他说，“别挂念这个了。我已经和她谈过了。”

“你们谈过了？什么时候？”

“嗯……今天早上……我告诉过你了。”

 

“你告诉我她发短信给你了。”

 

“是啊，嗯，她是的，然后我打电话给她。听着……我今天来这里是她的主意。我告诉她他疯了，但事实证明她是对的……关于你和我……”

“所以她知道？”

 

“她说她把自己当中间人了……如果我搞砸了，或者伤害了你，她会踢我屁股的。”

他们都笑了起来。当Bo看着Jimmy的时候，Jimmy能看到这些，那就在他的眼睛里，所有的爱、欲望和快乐，就在那里，还有他周围的光芒，它也在那里，和以前一样散发着光和能量，只是不再有愤怒。他们看着对方的时候那些东西就在那儿。Jimmy以前从没想过这么多，因为爱和欲望隐藏得很好，但他现在可以看到了，这是有道理的。他猜想，有些事情永远不会改变，无论有没有野兽的印记。

 

The end.


End file.
